


Niche for Disorder

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [18]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Background Poly, Desert, Established Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Ficlet, Near Future, Plans For The Future, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Callie stands in the wasteland known as Splatsland. Filled with endless sand dunes and rusted slabs of ancient structures, she awaits her new opportunities as an organizer of chaos with her partner in crime. The spark they share is enough to fuel Splatsville for years to come.
Relationships: Callie/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Kudos: 11





	Niche for Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 18: electric.
> 
> the focus of this ficlet is callie/pearl, but in dialogue, the hinted pairing is actually callie/pearl/marina! i go with different pairings each time i write femslash feb, and i've already covered pearlina in a previous year.

The hot, blistering wind kicked up the sand, swirling it in a miniature tornado by her ankles. Above her head, the sun seared a hole in the atmosphere. It was a deep orange sphere levitating in the sky, blinding anyone who glanced upwards. Heatwaves filled the space between the desert and sky, blurring the golden dunes and decimated foundations around her.

Splatsland was as brutal as Callie anticipated. Compared to the cozy, cushiony utopia that was Inkopolis, it was a place where only the strongest, most chaotic Inklings and Octolings thrived. Instead of shopping malls or skate parks, there were massive stretches of sand, broken subway cars, and rusted, creaking platforms serving as bases for Turf Wars.

Callie knew she shouldn’t have been surprised. She rooted for chaos with all her might while she recovered from DJ Octavio’s mind control. Once Pearl won and the months settled into a stream of boredom, Callie understood the repercussions of the Final Splatfest all too well, and here she was standing within the aftermath.

She let her cousin stay with Marina. As representatives of order, Marina and Marie enjoyed the pleasant, exuberant lifestyle of Inkopolis. Callie enjoyed it as well, but despite her massive surplus of fans, her time as a top-charting idol dwindled in her recovery, and she sought excitement in a land where order never existed.

Bells chimed behind her, echoing. The tracks rumbled as the train slowed to a crawl in front of the platform. A skip to her steps, Callie raced up the cement stairs, her grin creeping onto her face.

With a hiss, the train came to a stop. She spotted other fishy folks in the car paying her no mind. The doors shuddered as they parted, and she hurried inside, her roller tucked underneath her arm and a duffle bag in her other hand.

Taking a breath, she smelled hints of oil and iron. They were potent enough for her head to spin, and she quickly sat down, gripping the support beam to steady herself. Closing her eyes, Callie leaned into the plush seat but grimaced when a coiled spring caressed her bare shin.

The train was on the move again as quickly as it came. She smiled as she left behind her old surroundings, looking forward to her new life. The miscolored, rotten wood of the train platform waving in the wind wished her good luck, not that she needed it.

Footsteps caught her attention. Opening an eye, Callie broke into a grin and threw her arms out, shouting, “There you are!”

“Yo, yo, glad to see you, too, Callie,” Pearl jeered as Callie wrapped her arms around her. She rolled her eyes, feeling Callie snuggling into her neck. “Okay, that’s enough touchy-feely stuff. You’re so much like my Rina that it’s unreal.”

“Hey, she and I are totally in sync when it comes to smothering you with affection,” Callie countered, releasing Pearl. She stretched out her legs, the sting of standing for so long finally settling into her bones.

Pearl shrugged, her crown shifting as she made herself comfortable next to Callie. She spotted an Octoling with her little buddy bouncing in his lap. Another Inkling hurried after their Salmonid, who flopped away with a squeak and squeal underneath the farthest seating area. The other inhabitants were a variety of aquatic beings from eels to jellyfish taking up their spaces and minding their own business.

“So, you ready to let loose? Live life on the edge?” Pearl asked, wiggling her fingers. Her trigger fingers itched, and she fired invisible dualies. “Pew, pew, y’all! Chaos comin’ at’cha! And all that hardcore splurge jazz.”

“I’ve never heard of splurge jazz. Did you invent that?”

“With Marina, of course! We gotta get you and Marie all up in that nasty business. It’s jazz but with a rockin’ and bubbly edge,” Pearl explained, moving her fingers as if she was scratching a turntable. She hitched her thumb at the window, gesturing at the massive city of pure metal in the distance. “I’ve been introducing the locals to it. There’s already a dedicated subculture making remixes of our tracks. They’re even combining some of your songs for extra sloppy soundage.”

“Oh, that sounds sick!”

“You know it!”

They laughed, their voices echoing within the train. If they were a notch louder, then they risked breaking the windows. Pearl set her head on Callie’s shoulder, eagerly recalling the construction of Splatsville over the weeks as the city drew nearer, no longer a white smear over the horizon. Callie smiled, relishing in the chaos of their relationship and the unknown opportunities they would manifest in their new society.

“By the way, your weapon?” Pearl pointed at Callie’s discarded roller by her bag. “We’re gonna make that massive.”

Callie pumped her fist in the air. “Oh, shell yeah!”


End file.
